fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Maximus Peabody
Carlos Eugene Harold Carlos is the main antagonist of Brendam 2, a supporting character in Brendam: The Enchantress Awakens and a recurring antagonist in Brendam: The Series. He and his reflection are voiced by Taye Diggs. *Goal: To exile Bernard (succeeded), To mess with Bernard and the Guardians of Brendam (failed) (2nd film). To get revenge on Bernard (Series) *Inspiration: Kai from Kung Fu Panda 3, Francis E. Francis from The Boss Baby *Appearence: Dark orange brown coloring with yellow nose and markings on his ears and the edge of facial fur, pale yellow eyes, pure white scar *Personality: Power-hungry, murderous, dark, ancient, devious, sly, cold-hearted, willful. malicious, sarcastic, sharp, backstabbing, selfish, mischievious, diabolical, cruel, funny *Occupation: Bernard's arch-nemesis *Fate: Explodes while Bernard and the Guardians of Brendam play Sabotage to kill him and his henchmen *Quote: "You know, Bernard, these people who come here, they all tell pretty good stories. A surveyor making a map...a botanist cataloging plants...an old man taking his house to Paradise Falls...now that's the best one yet. I can't wait to hear how it ends." *Weapons: Darkhouse, AAB Plot Carlos appears at the start of the film. He gives a very good morning to his reflection. His reflection is more grumpy, and scares Smek. The real Carlos thinks it seems so, but his reflection doesn't see anything to witzel about, and considers him out of his head. And so, he wants the real Carlos to repeat Carlos' oath oath with him. :Both: Carlos is unhelpful, :unfriendly, unkind, :Mirror: with ungracious thoughts :Real: in an unhealthy mind. :Mirror: Carlos is uncheerful, :uncouth and unclean. :Now say this together: :B: I'm frightfully mean! :My eyes are both shifty. :My fingers are thrifty. :R: My mouth will not smile. :M: Not half of an inch. :R: I'm Carlos. :M: I am Carlos. The real Carlos declares himself Carlos. Now the proud reflection wants him to go prove it. Smek, who had been so happy at his master's change of disposition, hides away when he passes. As Carlos leaves, "Prove it!" echoes through the halls. Gallery Slave of the Magic Mirror.png|Carlos' mirror side Let-sleeping-crocs-lie_(495).png|Carlos' first appearance Swept-away_(275).png|Carlos saying his oath with his mirror Let-sleeping-crocs-lie_(480).png|Carlos' evil plan The-rise-of-scar_(1197).png|Carlos' evil laugh after he messes with Bernard and the gang with his Darkhouse The-rise-of-scar_(1204).png|Carlos in the final battle Swept-away_(284).png|Carlos' final moments while using the AAB before his death IMG_8286.JPG|"WHAT A BUNCH OF A-HOLES!" - Carlos' death as the Guardians play Sabotage to kill him as the volcano explodes Trivia *Carlos is similar to Francis E. Francis from "The Boss Baby" **Both try to hide there villainy. **Both have former diabolical henchmen (Eugene Francis and Smek the Turtle.) **Both are the former CEO of a company. **Both trap the protagonists (Francis traps Boss Baby and Tim Templeton in Tim's house, with Eugene; Carlos traps Bernard and the Guardians of Brendam in his lair.) **Both have armies (Puppies and Cards.) *His final statements are "H-how did you...How did you do it? (Bernard: You know, you just gotta keep your elbows up and keep the shoulders loose.) Not that. How did you find peace? I took away your parents. Everything. I-- I scarred you for life. (Bernard: See, that's the thing, Shen...scars heal.) No, they don't. Wounds heal. (Bernard: Oh yeah. What do scars do? They fade, I guess?) I don't care what scars do. (Bernard: You should, Shen. You gotta let go of that stuff from the past 'cause it just doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is what you choose to be now.) You're right. Then I choose...THIS!" Category:Brendam main characters Category:Villains Category:Those destroyed Category:Antagonists Category:Lawful Evil